


A Beautiful Day

by limpsoul



Series: A Beautiful Day (Joaquin Phoenix x Reader) [1]
Category: Gladiator (2000), Joker (2019), You Were Never Really Here (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Beards, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion), Spit Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Use A Condom, Vaginal Sex, he got a beard im tryna wet it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limpsoul/pseuds/limpsoul
Summary: Joe has given up on life, that is until he runs into you. A short love story between two tortured souls that eventually ends in smut. It was a request on my tumblr!
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You, Joaquin Phoenix/Reader, Joaquin Phoenix/You
Series: A Beautiful Day (Joaquin Phoenix x Reader) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906297
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Hello, Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to read the original tumblr posts, here is the link!  
> https://the-joaq-is-extra.tumblr.com/post/627568872787148800/hey-can-i-ask-for-a-sumt-with-joe-from-you-were

It was a beautiful day. You sat on the grassy shore of the lake, admiring the way the sun reflected off the water and beamed into the forest around you. You laid your head back against a flat, smooth rock and exhaled the smoke from your lungs.

“Beautiful day, isn’t it?”

You sat up, startled, and flicked your cigarette into the murky water. You’re not sure when he got there, but there was a strange man standing behind you, leaning against a tree. 

He was wearing plain clothes, and a silverish bun poked out of a dirty baseball cap on his head. He looked down and lit a cigarette, shielding his lighter from the wind.

“Fucking creep.” You muttered, quickly grabbing your bag and standing up, shouldering your way past him.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said monotonously, facing towards the water as he took another drag, “I’m Joe.”

You don’t know why you stopped walking. Every alarm was going off in your head, begging you to run. He could be a pervert, a murderer. 

You sighed and dropped your bag, turning towards him, “I’m Y/N.”

He turned towards you with a smile, “I said, it’s a beautiful day. Isn’t it, Y/N?”

“One of the warmest of the year.” You agreed.

He scratched his beard, looking up at you with sad, green eyes, “Want a smoke?”

You nodded your head and took a few steps toward him to accept. Once in your mouth, Joe lit the cigarette for you, using the proximity to get a closer look at your face.

You inhaled the smoke and closed your eyes. At least this wasn’t a bad spot to be murdered, you thought to yourself. 

“Why did you stop.”

His voice was like a pebble skipping across water, gently breaking the silence between you. You shrugged.

He chuckled and squished the butt of his cigarette between his worn shoe and the forest floor, “I think we have a lot in common.”

You watched him for a moment. He was odd. So out of place, and yet, where did you fit in?

“I guess I empathize with you.”

He looked up at you, lips pressed thin, processing your words, “You don’t even know me. I could be a serial killer.”

You laughed, and a puff of smoke spilled out of your mouth, “I thought about that.” You took a few steps in front of him, back on the shore, looking out across the water, “But then I could be a serial killer too. And in that case, why did you approach me.”

“I guess I empathize with you.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards you, picking up a small rock and tossing it as far as he could, watching as it disappeared into the depths of the lake, “Not many people know about this spot. And if you do, you have something to hide.”

You gave him a scrutinizing look, “What do you have to hide, Joe?”

He took off his hat and wrung it in his hands, “I laid my mother to rest here. She was killed to send me a message. Someone wanted to hurt me.”

The sun was starting to go down, casting an eerie shadow upon the pair of strangers.

“My brother,” You said, “He got involved with a gang. I tried to warn him, but it was too late. They found out he stole from them, got rid of ‘im.”

It was silent for a moment. You were both trying to understand why the others presence was in itself comforting. Maybe it was the unfamiliarity, the thrill of not being able to predict what the other person would do next.

I’m sure Joe never imagined you’d invite him back to your house, but he accepted gladly. You picked up your bag and he put his hat back on, the two of you outlined in gold as the sun set.


	2. Coffee and Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader invites Joe back to her house where they kick it off over coffee and conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to read the original post on tumblr, here's the link!  
> https://the-joaq-is-extra.tumblr.com/post/627574949176016896/a-beautiful-day-chapter-two-joaquin-phoenix-x

You stepped out of the taxi beside Joe, surprised that it was still so warm so late at night. You hoped it would cool down, trying to sleep while overheated was miserable.

“Welcome to my hole in the wall.” You joked, opening the door to your apartment for him to step inside.

“Shoes on or off?”

“Oh, uh off please.”

You took his coat for him and hung it next to yours on the rack.

He glanced around, “Hole in the wall? If that’s what you call this then my place must be a downright dump. Are you an artist?”

He was referring to the many paintings and murals you hung to cover the shitty wallpaper, “You could say so. Or we could call it what it is and say I’m too poor to actually decorate so I make my own decorations.”

He shuffled across the small area with his hands in his pockets, admiring each piece as he went by, “This isn’t just decor, Y/N, this is art.”

You ignored the compliment and instead asked if he wanted something to drink. You hated compliments, always had. He didn’t seem to notice, or care.

“Coffee?” He suggested, still making his rounds.

You hurried into the kitchen to start a pot, turning on some light jazz to dull the silence. 

“How do you take yours?” You called out, pouring two mugs.

“Black, please.” He said, “I’m vegan, I don’t do cream.”

“Oh?” You carried the mugs out to the living room with Joe following behind you. You handed him his coffee and offered up the arm chair across from yours.

“I’ve seen enough pain and suffering in this world, figured I’d leave animals out of it.”

You sipped your coffee, digesting his words.

“You’re a veteran.” You assumed, gazing at him over your mug, prompting him to nod.

“Ex-FBI, too.”

“Air force,” You admitted, “honorable discharge. They found out about my mental health history.”

You didn’t even know why you were telling him about these things. He could still be a serial killer! But damn was he easy to talk to, and listen to, his voice made you feel all giddy and warm. 

“Need a refill?” You asked, reaching for his mug. 

Your fingers brushed and you met his inscrutable gaze. For a second, you could’ve sworn his eyes softened.

“Right, uh, I’ll be right back.”

After retreating to the safety of the kitchen, you quietly cursed yourself for letting him affect you like this. When his skin touched yours for that split second, your stomach erupted into butterflies and you could’ve melted in his arms.

“Do you live here all alone?” He asked as you handed the mug back to him, “Never mind, creepy question.” He stopped himself.

“No it’s fine.” You chuckled and took a swig of coffee, “Yea it’s just me, couldn’t find anyone willing to deal with my hoarding tendencies and split rent.”

When he laughed, you could’ve cried. In a good way. It was just so, beautiful. You smiled and looked down into your coffee, feeling your cheeks heating up.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He asked with a smirk, his eyes almost glowing in the dimly lit room.

“Pft, my thoughts? I wouldn’t wanna bore you.” You shook your head and continued avoiding his gaze.

Why was it so hard to deal with the fact that you liked Joe? What was wrong with that? He was a nice guy, easy to be around, intriguingly handsome... you could go on and on and you’d only known him a few hours.

“Try me, Y/N.” He said, taking a sip of coffee and cradling the mug in his lap.

You looked up at him, sucked into his piercing green eyes, “I just haven’t felt this way in awhile.”

“Happy.” He agreed, stroking his beard.

“At ease.”

“Seen.” He admitted, continuing the popcorn style confession of emotions.

You nodded, trying to wash away the pain in your eyes with a smile, “Seen.”

He set his mug down on the coffee table, scooting towards the edge of his seat to get even just a few inches closer to you, “Y/N, I’m glad I found you when I did. At the lake today, I was planning on doing something. Something bad. I felt like my time was over, if I haven’t succeeded yet what’s the point of going on? B-but then you were there, and I-”

Tears brimmed in his eyes and he choked up. You didn’t think, you reacted, and got up to comfort him. You sat awkwardly on the arm of his chair and stroked his hair, pulling his head into your chest.

“For my whole life,” You said, letting your hands roam to scratch his back soothingly, “I wasn’t even sure if I really existed.”

He looked up at you.

“But now,” You continued, “I don’t just feel like I exist. You make me feel alive, Joe.”

He guided you into his lap and put his hands on your face, brushing away your tears. You both stayed there for a second, uncomfortably close in a way that was comforting, feeling each others breath on your skin. And then you leaned in to kiss him, slow, soft, tender. 

He kissed you back, and you could feel him smiling.


	3. He Got a Beard, I'm Tryna Wet it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an intimate conversation, things get hot and heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read the original tumblr post, I'll link it here!  
> https://the-joaq-is-extra.tumblr.com/post/627751064034213888/a-beautiful-day-chapter-threethe-moment-youve

You pulled away from Joe’s lips and ran your fingers through your hair, embarrassed that you’d just kissed him, “I’m sorry that was so uncalled for you probably don’t even like me--”

He cut you off bringing you into another kiss, this one hungrier than before, “I do like you, Y/N, I do. Now shut up and kiss me.”

You giggled and he nuzzled himself into your neck, leaving little bites and nips down your throat that made you throw your head back. His hands were gripping your ass, pulling you closer to his body.

He paused and looked up at you mischievously, “Is there a bed in this hole in the wall?”

“Unless the rats ate it, yes.”

You stood up and grabbed his wrist, leaving the half empty coffee mugs behind as you led him to the bedroom. Even though you’d told him you lived alone, he still closed the door behind him, maybe out of habit.

You let yourself fall back on the bed, slowly undoing your shirt as he watched, still leaned against the door. The streetlights outside your window cast a dim glow onto your bare torso, highlighting your figure in the dark room. 

He let his thin, black windbreaker fall to the ground before walking towards you. You sat up to help him take off his shirt but he pushed you back on the bed and did it himself. Then, he shoved his knee between your thighs to kick your legs apart, giving himself space to lay on top of you.

He propped himself up on his elbows and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, “Are you sure you want this?”

You let your fingers caress his neck and cheek, “I’ve never wanted something more in my life, Joe.”

“Shit, that’s a lot of pressure.” He chuckled, leaning down to kiss you again.

Your mouth opened slightly and he took the opportunity to put his tongue to use. The room was filled with heavy breathing and small moans as you continued to make out, the friction between your close bodies driving you crazy.

Finally, Joe’s lips left yours and explored your chest, sucking and biting your nipples. Your back arched, driving your hips into his. You reached behind his head and undid his bun, digging your fingers into his blackish, grey curls.

“Is this okay?” He asked, sliding your pants off.

“More than okay.” Your huffed, trying to catch your breath. 

He took off his own jeans, throwing them on the floor along with your leggings and his jacket, leaving the two of you in underwear.

He kissed down your stomach, looking up at you through dark lashes the whole time. He slowly pulled your underwear down, entranced by the sight of your pussy.

Your propped your legs up so he could get a better look, “Like what you see, daddy?”

“Is that all for me?” He asked in amazement, salivating at the sight of your wetness.

“Yes sir.”

He hooked his arms around your legs to hold you down, then, slowly put his tongue flat on your core and licked up to your clit.

“Fuck, Joe!” You said, bucking your hips as best you could with his weight on you.

He looked up at you as he sucked on your clit, his beard tickling the inside of your thighs. That imagine right there was going in the spank bank for sure.

“I’m fucking close.” You moaned, fisting the sheets. 

He pushed a finger or two inside of you while continuing to eat you out, the added pressure pushing you over the edge. You screamed his name over and over when you came, mentally apologizing to your neighbors but also not giving a fuck.

He came up from between your legs panting, his beard visibly wet from your juices, “That was quick.”

“You’re so fucking hot.” You said breathlessly, letting the aftershock of your orgasm ripple through you.

He smiled, and crawled back in between your legs, “If you thought that was good, just wait until I fuck your brains out.”

“Is that a promise?” You asked, looking at him with doe eyes while you rubbed him through his boxers.

He chuckled darkly, “I promise you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“We’ll see about that.” You retorted, pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him, rubbing your bare pussy on his erection, “Seems you’re a little overdressed.”

You got down real low, eye level with the tent in his pants, and pulled his boxers down with your teeth. He sighed with relief as his cock sprung free, dripping with pre cum.

You licked your lips and stared at his big, fat cock; you needed it. He pinched his nipples as you sucked the tip into your wet, hot mouth. His head rolled back and he raked his fingers through his hair. 

“Just like that, baby.” He moaned, “Not too much though, let me fuck you.”

You pulled off of him and a string of saliva stuck to your lips, making him whimper, “How do you want me?” You asked, feigning an innocent expression.

“On your back,” He practically growled, grabbing you by your throat and pushing you onto the bed, “I want to see your face when I make you cum.”

You could’ve cried you were so turned on. You pointed him towards the lube and he rubbed it around in his hands, warming it up before stroking it onto his cock. 

“You ready?” He asked.

“Fuck yea.”

He pushed into you slowly, one hand on your hip, the other guiding himself into your wetness. You could feel every inch stretching you out, eliciting sounds you’d never heard come out of your own mouth. Joe threw his head back as his full length was engulfed by your eager pussy.

“C’mon baby, don’t go easy on me.”

He flashed his bedroom eyes at you and you could’ve cum right there, but you held off for him. When he started thrusting--slow at first but then relentlessly--you lost your shit. The way he angled his hips, the stroke, the speed, the sounds he made--it was all ecstacy.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re perfect.”

You pulled his face down to kiss him fiercely, shoving your tongue in his mouth and biting his bottom lip. You locked your legs around him, pushing his cock deeper into you and hitting your g-spot. You may have drooled.

“Joe, I’m gonna cum, can I cum?”

“Cum for me sweetie, don’t hold back.” He coaxed you, latching onto your left nipple.

Your second orgasm was even more intense than your first, and you couldn’t contain your pleasure. Your nails raked down Joe’s back but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Do you want me to pull out?” He asked, on the verge of his own climax.

You could barely answer but you managed to shake your head and mutter, “I’m on the pill.” (AN: EVEN IF UR ON THE PILL WEAR A CONDOM OR PULL OUT PLEASE AND THANK YOU!)

He groaned and his hips faltered, “Y/N, Y/N, fuck, oh fuck Y/N!”

He thrust a few more times before rolling to the side and collapsing in a breathless mess.

“Wow.” You said, chuckling.

“Oh I’m not done with you yet.”

You watched him slowly retreat back in between your legs and gasped when his tongue entered you. Instinctively, you grabbed the back of his head and dug your nails into his scalp. After a few seconds of that, he grabbed your face and squished your lips open, spitting into your mouth.

“Swallow.” He ordered, still holding your face, eyes piercing yours.

You swallowed the mixture of saliva and cum and opened your mouth to show him.

“Good girl.”

He leaned down and kissed you once more before getting up and putting his boxers back on. You sat there in awe for a few minutes. When you came back to reality, he was zipping up his jacket.

“Where are you going?” You asked, propping yourself up on your elbows.

“Out of your hair.”

“No, no,” You winced, “C’mon stay the night, it’s too late to get a cab.”

He smiled, genuinely flattered that you wanted him to say, “If you insist.”

The two of you spent the rest of the night cuddling and getting to know each other. If was the first time in awhile that you fell asleep in the arms of a man. Joe really did make you feel alive. But when you awoke in the pale light of dawn, the bed was empty. It was as if he was never really there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUN. Was he there? Wasn’t he? Was he just part of her “mental problems” she’d mentioned before? I’ll leave that for you to decide!!! Thank you guys so much for reading!


End file.
